White Christmas
by britttt-knee
Summary: Ginny Weasley is spending the Holidays at Hogwarts, under the Order’s demand. Walking in the snow one night, she runs into someone she despises and an argument breaks out. Will a kiss seal rivalry? GWDM


**Title: White Christmas**

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Original Characters; they belong to, J.K. Rowling.

**Rating**: PG-13 – One Shot

**Summary:** Ginny Weasley is spending the Holidays at Hogwarts, under the Order's demand. Walking in the snow one night, she runs into someone she despises and an argument breaks out. Will a kiss seal rivalry?

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat in the Gryffindor Common room wrapped in a blanket, reading in front of the fireplace. It was Christmas Eve and close to midnight. The heat made her snuggle closer in the red sofa. As she read, a house elf rushed in. Earlier she had asked for some tea delivered to her. Smiling at the elf she took the mug.

"Thank you, Dobby." She said warmly watching the elf nod and disappear out the portrait.

Setting her book down and sipping her drink, she let the warmth of it took over her body. Standing up, she stretched. Clothed in gray plaited sweats and a hooded sweater that rose above her stomach.

Gathering her shoes, she slipped them on and pulling a heavy cloak over her outfit. Pulling her blood red hair out of her face into a bun, she walked out of the Common Room.

Ginny had grown up over the years, she was no longer known as 'the youngest weasley', but as Ginevra. Her bright orange hair had deepen into a blood red and her dark brown eyes were now Honey brown and held in green and yellow specks. Her pale skin was golden tan and her freckles weren't that noticeable. To all the boys, she had grown up.

The envious of most eyes, she still had her best friends, Raven Levine and Hermione Granger. Both girls were in a group together. They were all known as Best Friends after Ron and Harry started leaning away from Hermione.

Raven was a lovely girl like Ginny. She had long black curly hair and deep cloudy gray eyes that changed to different gray colors at different emotions. She had pale skin and lightly dusted freckles and a mouse like nose. She was tall for a sixteen year old and didn't way much. Her cheeks were rosy every now and then.

Hermione was dating a Hot Guy, named Blaise Zabini. She saw why he wanted her friend too. Hermione was the same height as her. As slim as could be. Her bushy and frizzy brown hair was now straightened with blonde streaks. Her hazel eyes had seemed to darken and her skin was darker then pale, lighter then white.

Walking down the hall she found she was alone._ Of course, I am._ She thought to herself as, she walked through the lightly dimmed corridors. Sighing, she walked out of the Entrance Hall and out to the Grounds.

Walking towards the frozen lake, she sat under a tree and leaned back. It was the war of the century. Voldemort had set his attack; Deatheaters children had left school, except Draco Malfoy.

She knew Lucius Malfoy was a deatheater and to her wonder she thought Draco, would have left but her didn't.

Here she was thinking of that horrid boy, who despised her family and vice versa. Using her wand, she performed a warming charm and another one, to make her not get soaked by the snow.

Everyone, she knew got to leave and get to go to the Order Headquarters. She had to stay under Dumbledore's command; Ron, Harry, and Hermione got to leave though. Raven was at her home in Muggle London. She was Muggle-born inherited powers from her great-grandmother.

"What are you doing here?" She heard a cold drawl come from behind her.

"Not now Malfoy." She hissed turning to face him.

He looked wonderful in the winter. His silvery blonde hair blew in the wind as it hung down in his face. His pale skin, shimmered in the moon's light and his gray eyes weren't as cold as the usually were. He was dressed in black trousers and silver cashmere sweater. He had on black dragon boots and a very expensive cloak.

"What? Little Weaslette heartbroken about Potter running off with Brown." He mocked in a child's voice. Harry and Lavender had gotten together a week before Christmas Break, but everyone threw their pity at her thinking she was still infatuated over him.

"Fuck off, Mal-Ferret." She drawled back bitterly, standing up and marching over him. She stood up to his nose and looked up at him looking eyes with his dark gray ones.

"What's stuck up your arse?" He asked his arms slipping around her waist holding her close. Everyone knew she had grown backbone ever since Pansy made some remark and she pounced the girl.

Glaring at him, she tried to make an effort and get out of his arms. Having a tight hold around, her, she stopped struggling. Sighing, she let the wind take over her hair pushing it out and messily.

"Why are you even talking to me?" She asked looking down and back up at him.

"Well, I spotted red hair and knew it was you, Red so I decided to come out here and see what you are up to." He spoke to her.

"My hair is lovely, thank you." She said gingerly and her arm on his shoulder leaning on him shivering a bit.

"So why didn't you leave with the rest of your housemates, besides Zabini?" She asked and notice him shift a bit.

"Our mothers decided against it and my mother is at her brother Sirius' old home. It was taken over by some Phoenix thing." He said with a simple shrug and saw her with her mouth slightly opened.

Smirking her lifted her chin up to close her mouth, making her cheeks heat up to a rosy red.

"Oh…" Was all she said before wrapping her arms around his waist, for more warmth.

"Tell me, Draco. How much time did you spend with your mother as a child?" She asked not looking up to see his eyes open up with emotion.

"We spent most of our time together. That was before father got all Sirius about The Dark Lord. Mother and I would spend days out in the Manor gardens. It was ok I guess, I had a kind of happy childhood. Not like most but I got to experience one." He said looking down at her.

Ginny looked up at him and smiled. This was like a dream. In a dream, she knew Draco Malfoy would never come up to her. In her heart though, she knew it was real. Why? It was because she had been in love with him. About since, her third year.

"Well, Happy Christmas Weaslette." Draco said loosening his grip. Ginny looked up at him a thought at mind.

"Happy Christmas Draco Malfoy." Ginny replied back and cupped his face, with a smirk, she stood up and kissed him. It was slow and passionate and before he had a chance to say anything, she laughed and ran off. There was snow on his head and he was racing after her.

It took about seven minutes before he caught the lioness herself. Tackled in the son, her hair tie broke and her hair layed out sprawled snow covering it. Looking into gray eyes that now held happiness, she smiled up at him.

"This is a Happy Christmas for me." She whispered to him and his covered her lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck she let him deepen the kiss. As the kiss ended she had her eyes closed. Sitting up, she looked around for him.

Not seeing him, she knew he was there. He always would be. He was her lover in her fifth year and he always would be.

Getting up, she walked back to the castle and looked up at the bright stars. He was in her heart and was her star.

Walking into the castle, she let those deep gray eyes follow her inside. The corridors were silent and it made her see she loved him and wanted him beside her as she walked towards her common Room.

The snow outside covered the grounds and bells rung off in a distant. Ginny walked into her common room and back into her chair. Draco Malfoy was now hers and always would be.

* * *

Thank you all for reading this. I admit this isn't my best work, but I'll be putting up a different Christmas story. That one will be Post-Hogwarts to let you all know. Hope you all leave good reviews!

**Aimee Malfoy**


End file.
